The Forgotten Island
by georgelucasisawsome
Summary: Summary: Modern AU. Rated T for upcoming chapters. Berk is a forgotten island. Long abandoned, nothing but trees live there. Save for one dragon. Now how will a human react when he is stranded there. How will the dragon? My first actual story, I worked hard! Has my OC, Volt, check my other Fanfic. And please review, it means a lot.


**A/N**: So here we are at last. My first Real story. I'm just going to put it out there, out on this website, and hope someone people find it. Please review if you can, they really mean a lot. It tells me that someone has at least seen it. And I think you know the old saying, that reviews = updates, and I'm not one to disagree with that!  
So a quick little note before I go, Peter here is just a human, nothing that special. He used to be a solider, but went rouge. So now he's hated for that, but I'll give you details later. Later on in this story, if not, then in my other fanfic. Don't want to cram this A/N up XD. And as for Volt, check my other fanfic. So without further delay, here you go! And one last thing. I'm still working on getting a solid point of view for the majority of the story. Please bear with me on the switches here and there, I'm trying to reduce them or keep it in one particular POV. But Volt and Peter start on separate sides of their worlds. So once they meet, we'll get much better formatting. Enjoy :3

# .-. . .- -.. / .- -. -.. / .-. . ...- .. . .- # (- Morse Code for Read and Review, yeah, I was that bored XD)

His feet pounded against the ground, the sounds of gunshots behind him. A nearby car's side-view mirror exploded into pieces of glass and metal. Peter dove quickly into the bushes, immediately picking himself back up and sprinting through the forest that was on the side of the road. He hoped to lose the soldiers that were once his friends, he couldn't understand how any human being could follow orders with that much devotion. Shouts could be heard, but they seemed to slowly die away. Occasionally another gunshot seemed to be fired into the dense cover of the trees, but the men were just blindly firing and hoping to get lucky. Daring a glance behind him, it seemed safe, but he felt himself falling. Peter snapped his head back in front of him just in time to see himself hurling down face first into a lake. The moment his body impacted the water everything went to a blinding white. The sound of the water rushing around him echoed in his ears.

* * *

Volt was drifting through the clouds, lost in his thoughts. He had long forgotten his original reason for going this far inland, but he didn't really care enough to take the effort and turn back. He remembered maybe it was something about food or just a mindless activity to pass the time. He shook his head to regain his senses and decided he would think about it later. It wasn't important at the moment. His attention was then drawn to several loud, thunder-like sounds coming from below him in quick succession. Now what the heck was that? He was pretty sure that lightning didn't come from trees, but wherever there was thunder, there was lightning, right? And lightning didn't strike that quickly three times in a row. Volt debated whether to investigate it or to stay out of it. He perked up his ears higher and could hear the faint sound of humans shouting. They must of caused the noise. They would freak if they saw him, but he didn't have to show himself. Curiosity may of killed the cat, but Volt was no cat. He swooped down and landed softly in some forest brush, crouching low to prevent himself from being seen. He saw two humans standing over a lake, looking down into it. Each of them were holding a metallic corner piece of some sort with lever on the inside corner There was a small amount of white smoke coming out of the front. The men grumbled something and walked away.

* * *

After the men had gone, Volt saw that the sun was already lowering itself the sky, and decided he should start the long journey back to his home. He took off and quickly gained altitude to avoid anyone on the off chance possibly seeing him. and Volt was once again left with his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried his mind just kept jumping back to those things that the men were holding. But it didn't matter now, the day was done and he could think about it tomorrow. It's not like there was anything better to do, so he spent the rest of the flight in silence, letting the misty feel of the clouds whip past his scales.

Now what Volt hadn't seen was after he was already long gone, and the lake behind him, was the soft white glow that seemed to come out from said body of water that held a man named Peter. But as quickly as it had came, the glow died out and the stars came out one by one, the sun breathing a final sigh before disappearing before the horizon.  
Ahead of him, Volt saw his island. HIS island. Or what was left of it after 400 years of abandonment took its toll. A small dot in the distance, it wasn't much, but it was Volt's. The entire island was taken over by the forest, and he liked it that way. Once people had lived here, he remembered, but they had all long gone. The flash of the viking civilization resurfaced in his mind. He found a wide enough clearing to land and searched for one of the countless collapsed trees, laying underneath the natural shelter it created. Volt was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

Peter. A name. Something to latch onto. Turn my mind back on. I am Peter, and I am alive. His senses slowly came back on. First he heard the soft crash of waves in the distance. His hands then no longer felt numb and he recognized the grainy feel of sand underneath his palms. He blinked, once, twice, then slowly sat up, surveying his surroundings. He saw his .375 to his right, he and that handgun had been everywhere. He looked to his left and saw his backpack half buried in the sand. Peter then looked up, and saw nothing but jungle. He looked behind him and saw the seemingly endless expanse of ocean behind him. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. Trapped. That's what. Panic started to seep in Peter's gut. No, I can't be. I was in a lake, there was a white flash, or glow, and then here? There's got to be people here.  
Without using his common sense, having no idea what to do, he wandered into the forest blindly, making sure to grab his .375 and backpack beforehand, hoping to get lucky once more and maybe stumble upon some sort of civilization. If he knew what he was about to encounter later on that night, he would have never left the beach.

But fate doesn't work that way.  
-

**A/N:** So it's a little dull, I know, and just about no dialogue just yet, but who do they have to talk to? XD Don't worry, it's getting there. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you can! Just setting it up, hope you like it :3. I promise to update when I can, but I'll need your input. Plot Suggestions? Grammar Mistakes? Too many POV transitions? Tell me! And as always: # .-. . .- -.. / .- -. -.. / .-. . ...- .. . .- # (Read and Review) 3


End file.
